


Midnight Q and A

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: On Ambassador Storm-Xyles' first night aboard the Enterprise, Kirk remembers the questions he was going to ask her the day she disappeared.Questions asked at midnight, in the Enterprise's observation lounge.





	Midnight Q and A

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, March 2020, NASA has only planned missions to Mars.  
> This had been finished a month ago but forgot about it.  
> Kirk sounds OOC, sorry about that.  
> Stay safe everyone!

He had many questions left to be answered and she was the only one who could answers. Tonight, he would finally get those answers.

* * *

Kirk was expecting Storm-Xyles to be in the Observation lounge, there she was, sitting by the window.

' _Zurau_ ,' [1] she greeted him when she sees that she is no longer alone in the room.

He responds with a similar ' _Zurau_ ,' and crosses the room to take a seat next to her.

_'How come you know so much more Madyfusian than what I taught you?'_ she asked after a few minutes of watching the spectacle that is space.

_'I practised and learned. Some of your people shared books on it with the Federation,'_ [2] he explained.

At this time of night, the ship is so quiet, only the night shift is working and meant to be awake but there is the occasional insomniac that is taking a midnight stroll. Not only that but the ship itself seems to have quieted down, as if not to disturb those that are sleeping.

_'Curious. I can understand you fine when you speak Federation Standard, you don't need to speak Hegitou,'_ she told him.

_'_

_Like the many other times; I'm going to speak Hegitou, I need the practice,'_ he argued, ending that discussion. A couple more minutes of silence pass between them.

When she had disappeared that night, he thought that Kodos' guards had caught her and she was dead. But here she was, an ambassador to the Federation and trained not only in diplomacy but also in medical and communications.

_'JT. You don't need the practice. Hell, you're fully fluent,' _she argued.

_'Doesn't matter. Can you pick up from where you left off from last time?'_ Kirk asked, turning to face her. She smiled, _'I'm surprised that you still remember after ten years,'_ Storm-Xyles said.

_'As you say, ten years is nothing for good memories,'_ She sighed and began her history textbook-worthy rant.

* * *

In the twenty-first century, humans had established the base on Lunar (Earth's moon) and were just getting to Mars. Warp drive as Kirk knew it wouldn't exist for nearly one hundred and sixty years and artificial gravity which everyone took for granted didn't exist for a hundred years.

The planet wasn't peaceful and utopia-like one that many know in the twenty-third century.

The third World War was devastating to both the planet and the people. It was hard as Madyfusian are touch-telepaths. During the war, there were dozens shoved into confined spaces.

Technically, humans made fist contact way before they had with Vulcans as there was a dozen or so living on Earth as early as the two-thousands.

Storm-Xyles was two-hundred and sixty-two this year and has seen so many historic events, ranging from World War III, to the launching of Cochrane's _Pheonix_ and first-contact with Vulcans, launching of NX _Enterprise_ and NX _Columbia_ , her being part of the latter's crew, and more.

Additionally, she had fought in many wars and conflicts, WW III, those between her own people, and even between the Klingons.

In all seriousness, Storm-Xyles should write a history book, it would be way more interesting than the required reading ones at the Academy.

_'You should write a history textbook, it would be more interesting than ones used today,'_ he told her. Storm-Xyles laughed.

_'One day I might, I haven't had the time to sit down and actually do it,'_ she answered.

_'Why did you come aboard Enterprise?'_ he asked.

_'I'm twenty-six this year, in our timescale. Therefore, I am to undertake the Sei-Yaiox,'_ she said. (Pronounced say-Yay-zouw).

_'What's the Sei-Taiox? I haven't heard of it before,'_ Kirk asked.

_'A coming-of-age ceremony for Madyfusian females. One of the requirements is to duel against a high-ranking member of another species,'_ she informed him.

_'You want to duel against me,'_ he finished her thought train.

'Yes. I am the first to undertake it in many years. Most of my species are old, having completed it many centuries ago,' Storm-Xyles told him.

* * *

The next day, the two were found in the gym, the ambassador wore strange garments that were made out of clouds, Captain Kirk wore his Starfleet uniform.

A reasonable crowd had gathered before they had started whatever they had planned.

_'_ _Is it okay for a crowd to be here?'_ he asked as he inspected the strange blade, Bojern that she gave him to use in the duel.

_'It is of no bother to me,'_ Storm-Xyles replied, unsheathing her Bojern. For her to complete the duel component of the Sei-Taiox, he learned, was not for her to win, rather for him to win over her.

'Madyfusian ancestors believed that if adult women were to survive, she would know not every battle ends in victory, therefore, allowing their duelling partner, that of a different race, to win,' she explained, in perfect Federation Standard, when it was over.

At the end, their Bojern were placed on the floor overcrossing each other, signifying equality between the two.

* * *

Ambassador Stormras-Xylesiate Dara'lenisan is a living history book; a lady of may secrets and untold stories.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Respected friend/bond sibling.  
> [2] The spoken language  
> Thoughts?


End file.
